1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display apparatus and method of a portable terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for displaying content information in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable terminal includes various content, which may include multiple folders, and may be configured with multiple chapters and/or pages. For example, an eBook is often configured with a plurality of chapters, and each chapter is configured with a plurality of pages. In addition, a photo-saving gallery may be categorized by photograph date or a table of contents, and the various photos may be configured on each date and the table of contents.
However, because a size of a display screen is limited in a portable terminal, when displaying content, a relatively complex operation is performed, compared to a computer, in order to verify other content than that current being displayed. For example, to verify content, a user of a portable terminal will click through corresponding folders one by one, or scroll through information which is displayed on the screen.
For example, to verify the content that is configured in a folder, a user will have to click through a number of the stacked folder (e.g., a number of a depth) in order to select the folder having desired information. That is, when desired information is positioned in a fifth depth in the folder, a user will open the folder by clicking five times.
Similarly, for an eBook, in order to get to a desired page, the user generally searches for the desired page by scrolling through the pages of the eBook displayed on the screen.